villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Randall (Joker)
Randall, or Randy for short, is a major antagonist in the psychological thriller film . He was portrayed by who also played Cordell Doemling in Hannibal, Errol Childress in True Detective and Timur in Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony. Biography The film's script specified that Randall was in his mid-50s by the time of the film's events which took place in 1981 meaning he was not born before 1926. He lived in Gotham City and worked for the entertainment business "Haha" as a clown-for-hire alongside Arthur Fleck and Gary. While Gary actually cared for Arthur's well-being and treated him with more respect than most Randall was only interested in looking out for himself; he would even go out of his way to torment Gary for his dwarfed stature and Arthur for his medical conditions. After Arthur was robbed of and beaten with a company street sign by a group of teenagers and left to pay for the sign from his own wages Randall approached Arthur the next day calling them "savages" and "animals" telling Arthur he needed to defend himself; he offered Arthur a revolver which he reluctantly accepted. While Arthur was performing at a children's hospital the gun fell out of his pants and he was quickly fired finding out during a call with his boss that Randall denied giving the gun to Arthur and offered no help demonstrating his true colors. When Arthur went to retrieve his belongings he told the rest of his coworkers that Randall lied sarcastically mentioning he still owed him to which Randall again denied everything as Arthur stormed out. Randall and Gary later showed up at Arthur's apartment before he was set to appear on Murray Franklin's show. Randall initially claimed he was visiting to offer condolences in regards to the passing of Arthur's mother Penny Fleck not knowing he killed her and asked if he was dressing for the clown rally against Thomas Wayne and Gotham's other elite at Gotham City Hall. Arthur denied knowing about the rally and Randall soon revealed his true reason for coming was that he told the police about Arthur's false misconduct. He also said the police asked him and his co-workers about the identity of the clown who murdered three Wayne Enterprises employees before mocking Gary's fear that he could be the suspect. Arthur quickly took out a pair of scissors stabbing Randall in the eye and throat before pinning him to the ground and slamming his head into the wall repeatedly killing him to the shock and horror of Gary. Having gotten his revenge Arthur let Gary go free afterwards for acting differently towards him than Randall leaving the fate of his corpse unknown although it was likely discovered following Arthur's arrest. Trivia *Due to the delusions Arthur Fleck suffered, it's possible that Randall did not actually give him a gun and was thus unfairly blamed for doing so. This seems to be backed up by an omitted scene where a confused and angry Randall confronts Arthur shortly after he claimed to have gotten the gun which resulted in the latter calmly blowing him before taking off and throwing away his clown nose. This was removed due to Arthur becoming uncharacteristically confident too early and seemingly implying too heavily that Arthur getting a gun from Randall was a fabrication and he possibly was innocent. *The brutal way in which Randall died was one of the reasons for the movie receiving an R-rating making it the first live-action Batman film and another superhero-based film to have such a rating. Navigation Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Category:Neutral Evil Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Deceased Category:Live Action Villains Category:Criminals Category:Smugglers Category:Male Category:Traitor Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Incriminators Category:Trickster Category:Opportunists Category:Non-Action Category:Provoker Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Grey Zone Category:Scapegoat